<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t by Zara_Zara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885770">4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara'>Zara_Zara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Fluffy, Just Bear With Me, M/M, Mild Injury, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Yes you read that right, idk what I'm thinking, lawlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says: 4 times L and Light destroyed something in a fight and the 1 time they didn’t.<br/>There are catastrophes of the furniture, cupcake, and personal injury variety. Somewhere in that mix is also a pillow fort.</p><p>Translation into 中文 by TINOJM17 available:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962720<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962720">【授翻/L月】4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t  4次L和月在打斗中毁坏了一些东西，1次他们没有</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17">TINOJM17</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Light’s blood was simmering with anger towards the world’s greatest detective. He delighted in the contact his fist made with L’s cheek and then wheezed when a powerful kick collided with his gut. Only a few barbed insults and blatant accusations were the things to fire the two men up into a tussle of sharp punches and even sharper kicks.</p><p>In the moments when they raged, Light only ever saw slivers of L as if they were in a whirlwind of their own making. If no one was close to pull them apart and temper their whirlwind of fury, then there would be unfortunate casualties.</p><p>As they fought, Light caught sight of a vulnerable gut and he directed all his ire to attacking it, thereby pushing L back into a coffee table and sending the thing skittering away.</p><p>L gave as good as he got and sweeped Light’s feet from under him. Light went crashing onto the floor and he pulled on the chain of the handcuff to make L follow him. As they tousled on the floor, Light heard a lamp crash to the floor.</p><p>L tried pushing Light’s arms down and grounding his wrists to the floor but Light flailed and shouted, “Let go of me, bastard!” L grunted when Light’s elbow caught him in the chin and Light was able to wiggle his arms free and push the man off him. Before they could go for each other’s throats again, someone from the taskforce arrived and dragged them away.</p><p>Light tasted blood in his mouth and glared at the man responsible for the bruises that were surely going to paint his chest and spine. L levelled the same glare at Light and Light was more than gratified to know that L would similarly be afflicted with bruises. Tearing his eyes away from the man, Light noticed the carnage their fight had brought to the sitting room and felt vaguely guilty for the mess. The small coffee table was legs up on the floor with a broken platter of equally broken cookies on the floor like a murder scene. And a lamp lay on the floor with its shade rolled some ways away. The small space was a mini-sight of devastation.</p><p>2.</p><p>Sometimes their anger manifested in tiny petty ways.</p><p>One day when L’s constant presence and ever watchful eyes grew unbearably torturous, Light had decided that he had no choice other than to “Accidentally” elbow L’s platter of cupcakes off the table.</p><p>The sight of the colorful pastries flying through the air had been pretty. L’s eyes that had widened in horror had been beautiful. The cupcakes created a messy rainbow of sorts on the floor and stared back at them sadly. It was a wonderful, tragic, mess.</p><p>Light was never a man for music, but he heard the sweet notes of victory in his ears for a couple of seconds before L’s fist collided into his jaw.</p><p>3.</p><p>A day after the cupcake tragedy occured, their laundry was delivered earlier than usual, and due to an apparent oversight on Watarti’s otherwise perfect history, all of Light’s white articles of clothing had turned pink.</p><p>It was truly curious that that should’ve happened because no one on the kira task force wore pink, and when Light asked about it he was told that Watari was asked to do Misa’s things as well and somehow their things had gotten mixed together. It was a perfectly innocent accident made by a man who never made accidents.</p><p>Swallowing his pride and not wanting L to get the upper hand, Light wore the light pink button-up shirts to the delight of Misa who said he looked very handsome. When he truly looked at himself in the mirror with the rosy shirt on, he did have to admit it complimented his complexion nicely. He made sure to tell Watari this in front of L and delighted in the way L gloomily looked away and opened another bar of chocolate.</p><p>4.</p><p>They were having their third physical fight that month and L had pulled the chain a little too forcefully in a way that Light’s wrist was not ready to handle. Light thought he heard a terrible crack erupt from his wrist and a flash of pain momentarily blacked out his vision. It had all happened so fast and L didn’t seem to be aware of what just happened so Light cried, “Stop! Stop!” L looked shocked as Light squeezed his eyes shut and said, “I think you broke my wrist.”</p><p>L slowly lowered his leg and gave Light a dubious look as he slowly stretched into a stand, “Really? Let me see…” It looked like L was about to reach for Light’s wrist and Light flinched away. He incredulously said, “Don’t <em>touch</em> it!”</p><p>L scowled, “Of course I wasn’t going to touch it. Just let me see it,” Light reluctantly showed L his wrist and softly gasped when it seized in pain from the little movement. L furrowed his brows and chewed on his thumb in a way that almost looked like worry, “Hmm, I think we need Watari.”</p><p>+1</p><p>Light’s wrist was indeed broken and his arm ended up in a plain white cast. He politely declined the task force member’s offers to sign it, but he had a lot more trouble convincing Misa not to either. But she eventually relented and Light was left with his cast mercifully blank.</p><p>Light and L had to switch the chain to their other hands and it had felt awkward to have it on his non-broken wrist after having it on the other one for so long. Luckily they were both ambidextrous so the change did not affect them all that much, but Light was upset to have an extra layer of difficulty in getting his clothes off and on, and doing other menial tasks with one hand chained to someone else and his other hand wrapped in a cast.</p><p>On the second night that Light had to sleep with his broken wrist, he found himself tossing and turning for a good couple of hours. L didn’t seem to care for Light’s restless activity because he wasn’t trying to go to sleep himself and was instead focused on his laptop. When it seemed like sleep was well and truly a lost cause that night, Light had decided to be productive as well and pulled out his laptop from the bedside table. Typing was a slow and tedious activity with one hand and Light soon ended up sighing in frustration for his injury, his inability to fall asleep, for the unrelenting suspicion L’s eyes pierced Light with, and for everything else he could think of to be pissed at.</p><p>Heightening his annoyance, Light noticed L taking glances at him. Probably suspecting that Light was up to something nefarious. L bit his thumbnail and then trained his dark eyes on his laptop screen as he asked somewhat awkwardly, “Is Light-kun…ok?”</p><p>Light was a bit surprised by this question but it quickly passed, “No.”</p><p>He waited for L to make some hypothesis that related Light’s sudden bout of insomnia to Kira’s egomania but then the man asked, “Is there something you’d like?”</p><p>Light furrowed his brows, “Why?”</p><p>“You’ve been restless in bed since the moment you got in when you’ve never quite had this much trouble sleeping in the past. I don’t need that much sleep, but you have a history of sticking to a strict sleep schedule if you can help it.”</p><p>“Ok...I guess that’s true,” Light admitted and remained tense as he waited for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>“I was at least partially responsible for Light-kun’s injury,” <em>Partly!</em> Light raised his eyebrows to hear that false statement. He was about to argue and say Light’s injury was entirely L’s fault but then L said, “And I feel….bad about it.” L glanced at Light and then firmly kept his eyes on his keyboard.</p><p>“Oh,” Light slightly relaxed when he realized that L was trying to apologize.</p><p>“So, is there anything you’d like? I can ask Watari to make you a warm glass of milk and honey, or perhaps you’d like tea?” Light’s eyes widened as L started to tick off various ideas with his fingers, “Or we could play some nature sounds or music, but I don’t think you like music do you? I’m sure Watari has a diffuser somewhere and we can practice aromatherapy. We could also make a pillow fort---”</p><p>Caught somewhere between shock and confusion, Light sputtered, “Did you say a <em>pillow fort</em>?”</p><p>L snapped out of his daze of ideas and blinked his wide eyes at Light, “Does Light-kun like that idea?”</p><p>“No, I mean---” Light snapped his mouth shut when he was about to say <em>maybe</em>. He could hardly believe what L just suggested but most of all he could hardly believe himself. What a childish idea! He hadn’t made a pillow fort in ages. Memories of playing with a much younger Sayu inside the cozy confines of propped couch pillows and soft blankets filled his head with a surprising bittersweet longing for those times to return.</p><p>Light blinked when he noticed L crawling out of bed having assumed Light’s silence meant that he actually wanted to do it. L gently tugged at their chain and said, “Come on, Light. We need to get more pillows and blankets.”</p><p>Light decided to not fight against it.</p><p>In the darkness of the Kira task force headquarters, Light and L spent some time gathering as many pillows and blankets as they could. They stole the big couch cushions and dragged them back to their bed. Constructing the fortress was relatively silent work but it was nice because it was different from their usual day to day routine which consisted of staring at various computer screens all day. Once they had the structure built big enough for two grown men, Light and L stretched a blanket off the top of it for a faux-ceiling and generously added the remainder of their soft blankets to the insides of their pillow fort. The finished product looked like a messy monstrosity but it looked sturdy and cozy and that was all that mattered.</p><p>L dragged his laptop in with him as they crawled inside their pillow fort. Light collapsed onto his side and stuck his good arm under his head as he watched L crouch as tight as he could but the fort’s blanket roof rested on his head regardless of how low he managed to slouch his back. Light silently chuckled at the detective and about the whole absurd situation. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to work like that, L.”</p><p>“Ryuzaki,” L corrected him and said, “Nonsense, I can work anywhere. Even here.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to sleep?” Light sleepily sighed, and closed his eyes very briefly due to the comfort he felt inside the warm little cave they built.</p><p>L monotonously said, “Has there ever been a time I’ve looked like I wanted to sleep?”</p><p>Light opened his eyes, “Yes, all of the time.”</p><p>“Light-kun, we spent quite a bit of time building this thing for you and now I would like to return to work,” L dismissively said and pointedly started typing on his laptop.</p><p>And then Light remembered the question he was chewing over the whole time they were building the fort, <em>Why? Why on Earth did L do this for him?</em></p><p>“Why did we do this, L?”</p><p>Annoyed, L reminded Light to call him Ryuzaki and said, “To help you sleep.”</p><p>“Yes, but it just seems like such an unusual way to go about it.”</p><p>L shut his eyes and then closed his laptop so they fell in darkness, but Light could clearly hear the agitation in his voice as he said, “I don’t know what you want me to say to you, Light. The only thing I can suggest is that you try and get some sleep. I’ll even shut my laptop off for a while if that will help.”</p><p>Light wanted to continue asking him questions so that he could try to make sense of this whole situation, but then he decided to ask, “Does that mean you’ll try getting some sleep too?”</p><p>L tiredly sighed one long sigh and then Light heard him softly shifting around until he too was laying down, “Yes, I suppose.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Light blinked in the darkness at where he thought L to be. He couldn’t see him but he could feel that he was close due to the confines of the pillow fort. Light almost thought he could feel L’s warm breaths but he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not.</p><p>“Just sleep, Light.”</p><p>Light yawned and felt a smile tug at his lips, “Thank you for this, Ryuzaki.”</p><p>As if he too were starting to feel drowsy, L slowly said, “Think nothing of it.”</p><p>They fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am I bastardizing DN? perhaps....<br/>thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you'd like! I love reading them.</p><p>Come find me at Tumblr @lightsredapple<br/>X)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>